


Gages : Special Halloween 2019

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Gen, Great Hall, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter/Harry Potter - Freeform, Insane Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pumpkins, Snow white quotes, Summoning Circles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Série de courts textes sur le thème de Halloweenprompts trouvés sur internet.[ I do not own Harry Potter ]





	Gages : Special Halloween 2019

**#1 – Le Costume**

Harry arborait un sourire lumineux alors qu'il rejoignait les jumeaux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il devait avouer que, au début, il avait été un peu timide et n'était pas certain que les autres élèves accepteraient mais, étonnamment, tout le monde ( à part quelques rabat-joie ) s'étaient prêtés au jeu. Lui et les jumeaux avaient décidé de profiter de ce 31 octobre. Il se passait toujours des misères à Poudlard, pendant Halloween et ça, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Notamment parce que Dumbledore semblait incapable de gérer l'école comme il le fallait et de garder les élèves en sécurité.

Du coup, cette année, Fred, George et lui avaient décidé de profiter de cette journée et de s'amuser ( plutôt que de guetter le danger qui allait probablement pointer le bout de son nez à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon ).

Les jumeaux étaient déjà assis dans des poufs aux couleurs orangées et attendaient patiemment sa venue. Les deux garçons étaient vêtus de façon similaire et opposée à la fois. Fred était un pirate et George, un corsaire. Quand ils levèrent les yeux vers Harry, Fred ne put s'empêcher de couiner alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de George.

« Ooh regarde-moi ça, tu es adorable, Harry ! » fit le pirate.

George laissa son regard dériver sur le petit brun. Le Survivant avait mis de l'Eyeliner pour mettre ses yeux _avada_ en valeur ( et ça marchait ) et était tout de noir vêtu, la capuche de sa cape/robe retombant presque sur son visae.

Harry était déguisé en faucheur et il était absolument adorable.

Fred et George se levèrent, tous deux tenant respectivement un et deux sacs décorés de citrouilles pour faire la tourner des Maisons. George tendit l'un des sac à Harry et ce dernier le récupéra avec un sourire mutin.

« On peut y aller ? »

' _Aw ~ _' songea Fred, attendri. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry avait conservé cette innocence qui faisait de lui le garçon le plus adorable de Poudlard ( que Fred & George gardaient jalousement dans leur étreinte protectrice ).

« Harry, tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes ce soir. » lui assura George.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et afficha un air confus.

« Mais... n'est-on pas censé faire peur ? »

Aww !

« Harry, tu vas être adorablement terrifiant. » lui assura Fred.

* * *

**#2 – Trick or Treat **( _Inside the Castle _)

Harry sautillait joyeusement dans le couloir, dépassant les jumeaux Weasley sur plusieurs mètres. Fred et George ne pouvaient pas se souvenir l'avoir vu aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Surtout un jour de 31 octobre. Après tout, Halloween n'était jamais une bonne date pour Harry et pas seulement à cause du danger qui le guettait chaque année à la même période, non, mais aussi parce que c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait perdu la chose la plus importante pour lui.

Aussi, les jumeaux s'étaient mis en tête de lui faire passer le meilleur Halloween de sa vie. Et personne ne gâcherait ça. Pas Dumbledore, pas la vieille McGo et certainement cet abruti de Malfoy.

Fred avait dégainé sa baguette et jeté un maléfice au blondinet avant même que celui-ci n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'ouvrir sa grande bouche de morveux pré pubère.

Le Trio de Gryffondors toqua finalement au tonneau qui gardait en partie l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, Harry confortablement pressé entre les deux rouquins.

Ce fut un Poufsouffle de sixième année qui leur ouvrit et un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand il avisa le petit faucheur, blotti entre les jumeaux. Pour rajouter à la chose, Harry fit une grimace censée faire peur mais qui ne le rendit que davantage adorable :

« Aw ~ » fit le sixième année avant de se reprendre et d'attraper le pot à bonbon qui reposait à côté de la porte. Il en prit une poignée qu'il déposa dans le sac de Harry avant de hausser un sourcil vers les jumeaux qui eux aussi tendaient leurs sacs avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose de lui.

« Ben quoi ? Nous aussi on participe. »

Ben Dupoint secoua la tête et leur donna quelques bonbons à eux aussi. Il savait très bien que les jumeaux n'hésiteraient pas à le cibler pour leurs farces, si seulement pour lui donner des raisons de craindre leur machiavélisme.

« Vous savez, vous deux auriez dû venir comme vous êtes. Je suis sûr que ça aurait terrorisé au moins la moitié de l'école.

_ Oh que de jolis mots à notre égard, minauda Fred en papillonnant des yeux.

_ Mais Freddie fait un si bon pirate ! » compléta George.

Ben secoua la tête en souriant alors que Harry secouait doucement son sac à bonbons, déjà très heureux de sa collecte. Il n'avait jamais fait de collecte de bonbons avant. Les Dursley n'auraient jamais accepté et, à la fin, il aurait sans doute été forcé de tout donné à ses bonbons à Dudlinouchet.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de Sven Persson, un sorcier ayant quitté son Uppsala natale pour immigrer venir s'installer en Écosse en 1744 ( et avait, après sa mort, remplacé un portrait particulièrement agaçant ) et ayant fait fortune dans la collecte d'ingrédients rares-, Harry entreprit une conversation des plus joviales avec l'homme du portrait. Finalement, l'homme du portrait consentit à mettre fin à leur conversation et à prévenir ses petits Serpentards de l'arrivée de jeunes gens participant à la chasse aux bonbons.

Quand Flint et Pucey ouvrirent la porte à la volée, ils durent faire une pause face à ce qui se trouvait face à eux.

Adrian cligna des yeux. Il s'attendait à voir des Poufsouffles aventureux, pas à un étrange trio composé de deux pirates ( il ignorait de toute évidence ce qu'était un corsaire et avait juste regroupé les jumeaux dans le même bateau ) et d'un... ils n'étaient pas sûr de ce qu'était Potter. S'était-il déguisé en Mangemort ? Non, il n'aurait pas osé... ça aurait été jeter la panique sur Poudlard. Là encore, ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'à Halloween, ils étaient censés faire peur ( et les jumeaux n'avaient pas besoin de se déguiser pour être terrifiants ).

« Potter... En quoi es-tu déguisé au juste ? » s'enquit doucement Pucey.

Lui aussi espérait que le Gryffondor ne s'était pas déguisé en mangemort. Quoi que ça ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment non plus, pour être honnête.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux, qui aveugla temporairement les deux Serpentards.

_ Je suis un Faucheur ! _Whoo_ ~

Le son que produisit Potter, accompagné de sa grimace était sans aucun doute supposer les terrifier mais, honnêtement... C'était juste adorable.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant les lèvres de Flint trembler et en remarquant un éclat éclat étrange dans les yeux de Pucey. Qu'avaient-ils donc ?

Les deux Serpentards le nieraient jusqu'à la fin des temps mais ils donnèrent peut-être un peu plus de bonbons à Harry qu'ils n'en avaient donné au reste des imbéciles suicidaires qui étaient venus toquer à leur porte au cours de la soirée.

* * *

**#3 – A Child's Laughter** ( _Harry's Insane Laugh _)

Un caquètement presque hystérique résonna dans l'air et les mangemorts se figèrent. Étrange, ils étaient pourtant certains d'avoir laissé Bellatrix au Manoir Malfoy, en compagnie du Maître.

Non, ça n'était pas Bellatrix. C'était une voix plus... enfantine. Pas la voix d'un adulte essayant de faire l'enfant, non. Ça, c'était définitivement le rire d'un enfant.

Un murmure horrifié se propagea dans l'assemblée de Mangemorts. Evan Rosier ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ça n'était pas comme si les autres Mangemorts avaient eu le moindre scrupule à tuer des enfants avant cela ( lui-même ne tuait pas d'enfants, c'était un principe par lequel il vivait ). Pourquoi étaient-ils – ah... Ah non. Ils n'étaient pas horrifiés à la réalisation qu'un enfant s'était trouvé sur les lieux de leur raid et avait assisté au massacre.

Non.

C'était le rire, presque psychotique qui les terrorisait. Oh et bien, il semblerait que les mangemorts n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Evan étouffa un gloussement sadique quand il vit McNair et Mulciber trembler d'effroi.

Il ne savait pas qui était ce gosse, mais pour être parvenu à effrayer ces grosses brutes, il était prêt à remercier l'enfant comme il se doit ( même s'il ignorait encore comment ).

« Ké ké ké ké ! »

Gibbon sursauta violemment et se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien. Il était pourtant certain que la voix provenait de quelque part derrière lui.

« Ku ku ku ~ »

Rabastan frissonna et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le torse de son frère aîné et il sursauta de plus bel. Rodolphus passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rassurer et le protéger d'une menace inconnue et peut-être même imaginaire.

« Ne t'éloigne pas, Bastan. 

_ H – Hmm. » approuva ce dernier.

Un éclat sombre attira l'attention de Rodolphus mais il n'y avait rien. Une ombre se faufila dans un coin et Antonin Dolohov fronça les sourcils. Zut, cette chose/personne/créature était rapide ( il ignorait que cette 'personne' était en réalité plusieurs personnes ). Le groupe de mangemort se resserra, chaque membre pressant son dos comme un autre afin de ne pas tourner le dos à une potentielle menace.

Zut, pourquoi étaient-ils aussi nerveux ? Ah oui, le rire d'enfant.

* * *

**#4 - « ****I will kill you if you don't say please. ****» ** ~

Quand Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Ça n'était, en soit, pas une surprise étant donné la date du jour. Ça ne s'était arrangé en rien quand quand Mlle Granger était venue à sa rencontre en exigeant sa participation à... Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

McGonagall pouvait parler mais Granger pouvait vraiment être une garce parfois. Elle ne se souciait même pas de chercher à savoir pourquoi les elfes de maison se liaient à des sorciers, non. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était soulager sa conscience en se disant qu'elle aidait des créatures sans _défense_ à gagner la liberté.

Tout ceux qui virent son expression quand il entra dans la Grande Salle décidèrent bien sagement de ne pas venir l'aborder. Tous... ?

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, ce serait pas Potter ? » fit une voix traînante.

Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs grognèrent avec exaspération. Honnêtement, Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas voir que ça n'était de toute évidence pas le moment ? Il pouvait voir son crush plus tard, sérieusement, mais là, ça se voyait que cette 'conversation – Malfoy semblait ignorer les règles de bases d'une conversation polie avec autrui-, n'allait que rendre l'humeur de Potter encore plus... volatile.

Harry ignora royalement Malfoy et vint s'asseoir en face de Theo.... à la table des Serpentards. Au moins la moitié ( qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Les trois quarts ) des Serpentards se figèrent et clignèrent des yeux en regardant stupidement les deux garçons.

Theo n'eut qu'à lui jeter un seul regard pour comprendre ce qui l'avait probablement mis dans cet état.

« Granger ?

_... Granger. »

Les autres verts et argents étaient sur le cul. Depuis quand Nott et Potter étaient amis ? Enfin, peut-être pas 'amis' mais depuis quand se fréquentaient-ils de façon cordiale ? Était-ce même nouveau ou ne leur avaient-ils tout simplement jamais accordé la moindre attention avant ? Non, ils l'auraient définitivement su si ça avait été le cas. Étaient-ils amis en secret ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi se révéler maintenant ?

Adrian frissonna quand il vit Potter poignarder un morceau de viande avec son couteau et qu'il sentit l'aura noire qui l'enveloppait.

Que diable avait donc pu faire Granger pour _l'irriter_ à ce point ? Même Malfoy n'était jamais parvenu à le rendre aussi... furieux.

Quoi que... la date du jour n'avait probablement rien arrangé à son humeur donc tout ne pouvait probablement pas être attribué à Granger.

Quiconque avait pu penser que Malfoy était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand attaquer ou non... se trouva fort déçu quand il fut révélé que le jeune Malfoy n'était pas si réfléchi que ça, finalement.

« Potter, dégage de cette table. »

Harry cligna des yeux et retira sa fourchette de sa bouche. Il mâcha lentement, déglutit puis tourna la tête vers Malfoy et lui offrit un doux sourire qui mit immédiatement Terence en alerte.

_ Dis s'il te plaît, rétorqua Harry.

_ Quoi ?

Visiblement, Malfoy ne s'attendait pas à une réponse parce qu'il mit un certain moment à se reprendre. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait déjà presque fini son assiette. Il avait été affamé et voir Granger parader avec ses stupides Badges et tenter de lui _ordonner_ de rejoindre sa rébellion ne l'avait rendu que plus affamé encore.

Il tourna la tête vers Malfoy et lui offrit un regard plat.

_ Dis ''Potter, s'il te plaît, dégage.''

Terence déglutit et échangea un regard nerveux avec Adrian. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas.

_ Non mais t'es taré Potter. Dégage de là !

Harry offrit un sourire mielleux à Malfoy.

« Je vais te tuer si tu ne dis pas s'il te plaît. »

Il y avait... Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Potter ou peut-être – peut-être dans son regard un brin dérangé. Quelque chose convainquit Malfoy que le Survivant était sérieux. S'il lui donnait la moindre occasion, Potter le tuerait.

Malfoy fit la chose intelligente à faire : il dit 'S'il te plaît '. Potter sourit avec satisfaction, s'essuya avec sa serviette de table puis se leva et rejoignit ses amis après avoir salué les élèves de la maison de la Ruse.

Ceux-ci ne purent que soupirer avec soulagement. Leur table était intacte. Malheureusement, c'était aussi le cas de Malfoy mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie et, fort heureusement, leur repas était intact. Ils se contenteraient de ça.

* * *

**#5 – Carving Pumpkins ~** ( _traduction de mon OS ''Smiling Pumpkin'' ao3_ )

Ce vendredi matin-là débuta sur une vision des plus étranges. Quand les premiers Serpentards entrèrent dans la Grande Salle – Cassius Warrington, Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick-, ils eurent la rare opportunité de voir Potter assis à la table des Poufsouffles. Le petit brun avait l'air concentré, un petit bout de langue rose pointant le bout de son nez au coin de ses lèvres et il paraissait pensif alors qu'il utilisait son couteau pour marquer la grosse citrouille qui se tenait en face de lui.

C'était tellement mignon que ça devrait être interdit.

En fait, Peregrine était tellement intéressé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de leur Maison.

Les lèvres de Cassius se pressèrent en une fine ligne alors qu'il tentait de maintenir un air impassible. Ça ne le ferait franchement pas si les élèves des autres Maisons voyaient des Serpentards _roucouler_ devant un morveux de Gryffondor. Oh Salazar... s'ils venaient à voir ça... ils n'en entendraient jamais la fin.

Le Poursuiveur de Serpentard jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la table des Poufsouffle puis soupira quand il avisa Potter. Zut.. on n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi adorable.

Potter souriait alors qu'il utilisait son couteau sur la citrouille. Apparemment, il essayait de lui donner un nez.

C'était pas juste ! Les gosses n'étaient pas censés être mignons et adorables !

[ Sur une toute autre note, peut-être devrait-il venir en aide à Potter et l'aider à graver un sourire sur la citrouille psychotique. ]

* * *

**#6 – Poison Apple ~**

Harry était vêtu étrangement aujourd'hui – un pantalon jaune-doré assez moulant avec une chemise bleue et ses cheveux, qui avaient été rallongés jusque dans le bas du cou, étaient retenus par un serre-tête rouge ( _il était étrangement mignon même si les couleurs clashaient horriblement_ )-, mais on lui pardonnera parce que chacun s'était lâché sur son propre costume. Ils étaient censés se déguiser qu'à partir de seize heures mais personne n'avait résisté et, à onze heures déjà, beaucoup avaient enfilé un costume de leurs choix. Seamus, par exemple, était déguisé en Leprechaun, tandis que Vincent Crabbe avait enfilé un costume de citrouille. Malfoy était apparemment un haut-elfe ( inutile de dire, les jumeaux le cibleraient plus tard dans la soirée pour transformer son costume en celui-ci d'un elfe de maison ). Ron ressemblait à un valet de chambre. Mais c'était là bien accidentel de sa part car, n'ayant que sa robe de bal de quatrième année et étant parvenu à se mettre à dos pratiquement toute la maison Gryffondor, personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider à créer un costume. Même pas Hermione. Surtout pas Hermione.

Neville était déguisé en lutin et Luna en Ronflak Cornu. Bref, chacun y avait approché Halloween à sa façon. Il y avait même quelques premières années déguisés en fantômes et des sixième années en loup-garous (et tant d'autres dangereuses créatures).

Zacharias Smith avait surpris tout le monde en se mettant en tenue d'infirmière ( apparemment, il avait perdu un pari avec ses camarades de dortoir et avait dû en payer le prix ).

La soirée avait déjà bien commencé et, pour une fois, les étudiants se mélangeaient entre eux et ne restaient pas chacun avec les membres de sa maison.

Harry caqueta presque quand il vit plusieurs personnes se diriger vers la coupole contenant les pommes qu'il avait cueilli plutôt dans un coin isolé sur le domaine de Poudlard. Les jumeaux avaient ajouté un léger sort d'attraction pour rendre leurs 'victimes' très attiré par les pommes et Harry s'était chargé d'ajouter une touche qui rendrait la soirée un peu plus intéressante.

Quand le premier élève s'effondra après avoir croqué dans sa pomme, on ne fit pas tout de suite le lien mais quand deux autres élèves – ayant eux aussi croqué dans une pomme-, perdirent conscience à leur tour, tout le monde s'affola.

Harry s'esclaffa et outrepassa les professeurs qui couraient comme des poulets sans têtes autour des victimes inconscientes. Il vint ensuite se placer devant l'une des nombreuses tables qui constituaient le buffet et attrapa l'une des pommes rouge sang.

Il ouvrit la bouche et déclara d'un ton fort théâtral :

«_ Quand elle mordra dans cette pomme pour goûter ce fruit mortel, son souffle s’arrêtera, son sang se glacera et je serais la plus belle sur Terre !_(2)»

Les sang-purs présents pivotèrent vers lui et clignèrent des yeux d'un air confus alors que les autres sorciers ayant été élevé dans le monde moldu ou ayant une bonne connaissance des Contes de Fées geignirent quand ils comprirent que quoi qu'il soit arrivé, c'était encore un plan tordu du Trio Infernal.

«_ La victime du sommeil de mort ne peut être ramenée à la vie que par un premier baiser d’amour_. »

Ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait un autre moyen de les réveiller après tout, ça n'était qu'une farce et Harry & les jumeaux avaient fait en sorte de tester l'antidote avant de mettre la farce en pratique.

Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur la plupart des visages alors qu'ils regardaient les cinq adolescents – plus un professeur-, étalés au sol. Oh Lord, c'était une idée terrible.

Fred et George, depuis leurs places, plantèrent chacun un baiser sur chaque joue de Harry.

« _Lèvres rouges comme la rose, cheveux noirs comme l’ébène, teint blanc comme la neige. _

_ Vous êtes le plus beau, mon prince. »

Harry pouffa de rire, un son adorable qui se répercuta dans la Grande Salle alors que les professeurs continuaient à courir partout comme des poulets sans tête.

[ D'autres se demandèrent qui voudrait bien se dévouer pour embrasser Ronald Weasley, lequel bougeait ses lèvres de façon non-attractive même dans son sommeil. ]

* * *

**#7 – Voodoo Dolls** **~** [ _Insane!Harry – Psycho!Trio _]

L'ambiance était animée dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là. Les bougies flottaient comme à leur habitude à quelques mètres au-dessus des tables et des citrouilles avaient été entreposées ici et là dans la Salle afin de bien mettre l'accent sur la date du jour.

Halloween – Samhain.

Harry était déjà installé à la table des Gryffondors quand Fred et George débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le petit brun et clignèrent des yeux quand ils remarquèrent qu'il avait délaissé son bol de lait et ses pancakes pour une petite boîte enrubannée et à présent ouverte. Les jumeaux clignèrent des yeux en avisant le contenu de la boîte.

« Tu comptes te mettre à la couture, Ryry ? »

Le petit brun leur adressa un sourire angélique alors qu'il tenait une minuscule poupée de chiffon et une aiguille à coudre dans l'autre main.

« Oh non, pas du tout. » répondit l'enfant.

Fred pencha la tête sur le côté puis fronça les sourcils quand il avisa quelque chose de... particulier... sur la poupée que tenait Harry.

« Harry... fit-il lentement. Pourquoi ta poupée est-elle blonde ? ( un éclat de réalisation flasha dans ses yeux. ) Ne me dis pas que tu as un crush pour ce fils de veracrasse ? 

_ Ew non. » répondit aussitôt Harry, en regardant Malfoy – assis trois table plus loin-, d'un air dégoûté.

Il conserva son expression révulsée pendant quelques secondes pour bien montrer son avis puis afficha à nouveau un sourire lumineux :

« Ce sont des poupées vaudou. Elles incarnent des personnes de notre choix. »

Il expliqua ainsi les croyances moldues, puis rajouta que ces poupées ne servaient pas uniquement à la 'magie noire' ( toujours selon les moldus ) car elles pouvaient également servir à guérir quelqu'un à distance.

Puis il afficha un sourire lumineux – Fred et George furent les seuls à noter l'éclat psychotique dans ses yeux-, quand il planta l'aiguille dans la jambe de la poupée. Trois tables plus loin, Malfoy grimaça de douleur.

Son rictus s'élargit et il se jeta hors de son banc pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentard, un sourire aveuglant scotché au visage, Fred et George sur les talons.

Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent quand, les ayant à peine aperçu, les Serpentards les plus âgés troquèrent leurs airs ensommeillés pour une expression horrifiée.

« Bonjour. »

Adrian Pucey déglutit quand la douce voix de Potter s'éleva derrière lui. Lui et ses camarades tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers le garçon et virent ce que les autres Serpentards avaient déjà remarqué quelques secondes plus tôt; Potter s'était arrêté devant leur table, accompagné par les tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley.

Oh Merlin...

« Potter. » le salua-t-il nerveusement.

Quoi ? Ça n'était pas parce qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu qu'il devait oublier les leçons sur les bonnes manières, qu'il avait reçu à un très jeune âge.

Potter lui répondit par un doux sourire avant de pivoter vers Malfoy et sa clique.

_ Malfoy, quelle merveilleuse journée, pas vrai ?

_ Potter. Je suis étonné que tu te sois levé aujourd'hui. Étant donné que tes idiots de parents sont mort un 31 octobre.

Le sourire de Potter se figea un peu mais il resta sur son visage. En fait, c'était presque flippant.

« Tch, intervint Fred. Tout comme le soit disant Grand Mage Noir dont ton père léchait les bottes, Malfoy. »

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, le teint rouge de colère, mais Potter le devança en se tournant vers le jumeau en question.

« Je t'en prie Fred... On sait tous que ce n'est pas ses bottes qu'il léchait. »

Ceux qui s'étaient figés de surprise en pensant que Potter allait essayer d'empêcher une dispute Malfoy/Weasley s'étranglèrent de stupeur en entendant la suite. Certains ne parvinrent pas à étouffer le rire qui les menaçait. Il faut dire, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Potter, de toutes les personnes ( petit, innocent Potter ) sorte quelque chose comme ça.

Malfoy s'étrangla de stupeur et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, oubliant qu'il avait pris une longue gorgée de thé et le liquide s'échappa de ses lèvres et coula sur ses vêtements de luxes.

Harry continua de sourire alors même qu'il enfonçait son épingle ( une nouvelle fois ) dans la poupée. Cette fois-ci dans son ventre. Malfoy tressaillit, pas parce qu'il avait mal, non. C'était à cause du sourire doucereux sur les lèvres de Potter. Il se souvint avoir entendu parler de ce genre de poupée – un couple de nés-moldus en avaient parlé en passant et Malfoy avait reniflé devant cette notion ridicule. Maintenant, il la trouvait un peu moins ridicule. Il n'irait pas dire qu'il y croyait mais... était-ce lui ou il commençait à avoir mal au ventre ?

L'aiguille plongea dans le bras droit de la poupée et Malfoy étouffa un piaillement. Les autres Serpentards regardèrent entre Malfoy et Potter sans savoir quoi faire mais Potter n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire :

« Ooh, voyons, c'est moldu. Y a rien de magique là-dedans. Aussi longtemps qu'on n'y croit pas bien entendu. Quand on commence à y croire... ( Harry sourit ). Il ne faut pas être étonné si l'on commence à ressentir une douleur imaginaire. »

sur ce, les jumeaux encadrèrent Harry, chacun s'accrochant à un bras du petit brun et les trois Gryffondors tournèrent les talons, Harry jouant toujours avec sa poupée vaudou.

_ Aïe !

Adrian adressa un regard plat à Malfoy en le voyant se tordre de douleur et Bole renifla :

« Fais pas ta chochotte, Malfoy. »

De l'autre côté de la salle, Hermione pâlit quand son regard se posa sur la boîte qui contenait le reste des poupées vaudou avec les aiguilles à coudre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un élève de Poudlard ( elle allait enquêter pour trouver qui ) faisait dans le vaudou.

[ Personne ne la vit récupérer une des poupées ainsi qu'une aiguille. Ça lui servirait quand Ron deviendrait trop agaçant. ]

* * *

**#8 - Ritual ~ **Older!MoD!Harry/Harry

Harry... Harry ne s'était pas exactement attendu à cela quand lui et les jumeaux avaient réalisé un rituel pendant Samhain ( après avoir célébré les morts, comme ils se le devaient bien sûr ).

_« Gardienne de l'Est, Maître de l'Air,_

_Nous vous invoquons pour travailler sous vos hospices._

_Puissiez-vous protéger notre cercle,_ commença Harry en déposant des ingrédients dans la calice.

_Soyez des nôtres. _

__ Par la force des âmes. Et par notre volonté, ( la voix de George se rajouta à celle de Harry )._

_Tous les esprits que vous enverrez, seront les bienvenus ici. _

_Par l'eau qui coule dans mon sang, _

_Et les rivières qui peignent la Terre. _

__ En respect des marées et du cours de la Lune. ( celle de Fred vint s'ajouter ). _

__ Envoyez celui qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis. ( seul Harry parla ). _

_ _Ô Vénus, déesse de l'Amour, nous te supplions d'entendre nos prières(1)._ » conclurent en chœur les jumeaux.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut pas le moindre bruit. Puis la salle explosa en étincelles colorées et le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Tout explosa autour d'eux et quand le calme revint enfin, il y avait un [jeune] homme, debout à côté d'eux.

Harry rosit de plaisir alors qu'il laissait son regard vagabonder sur le corps de l'homme. Ce n'est que quand il leva enfin les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qu'il retint un hoquet. Il... il semblait familier. Comme s'il était un cousin lointain mais Harry n'avait pas de famille en vie ( oublions les Malfoy & co, voulez-vous ? ).

Qui était cet homme ? Il avait les mêmes yeux verts émeraudes que Harry, les même cheveux noirs et la même mâchoire mais il était plus imposant.

L'homme en question cligna des yeux puis regarda autour de lui, nota la présence d'un cercle magique et de tout l'équipement nécessaire à un rituel d'invocation.

Oh. il comprenait. Ça n'était pas comme s'il était en colère, au contraire, il s'ennuyait un peu trop et Death lui suggérait depuis un moment de retourner dans les Monde des vivants.

« Aw ~ » roucoula-t-il en attrapant la joue du petit brun face à lui.

Pour beaucoup, 'ça' pourrait être considéré comme extrêmement bizarre de réagir ainsi face au garçon en question mais lui était... et bien, il avait passé un très long moment aux côtés de Death et sa définition de 'normal' était 'ennuyeux'.

Aussi... qu'est-ce que ça changeait si le garçon face à lui était son plus jeune lui ? Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait pareil, il avait vécu plus de choses. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter pour le mettre en garde contre Dumbledore ?

« A – Ah... commença le petit brun. Qui – Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Tu sais qui je suis, Harry. » fit l'homme.

Harry regarda l'homme dans les yeux. Il avait... Il avait comme une petite idée en effet et il rosit à la simple théorie. L'homme lui ressemblait bien trop pour que ça ne soit une coïncidence mais il était clair que ça n'était pas James Potter et Harry avait vérifié : il n'avait aucun relatifs en vie ( si l'on ignorait les Malfoy et les Dursley ).

Il avait bien une petite idée en effet, mais était-ce seulement même possible ?

« Bonjour, Mini-me. »

… Oui, c'était définitivement possible.

Harry ne devrait pas rougir. Mais ça n'était pas sa faute, l'homme ( son autre lui, son futur lui ) était... ( il rougit un peu plus ). Il était séduisant.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Hadrian. Ça devrait réduire la confusion entre nous deux. » dit l'homme en s'adressant aussi bien à Harry qu'aux jumeaux Weasley.

Ceux-ci s'étaient déjà repris ( maudit soient-ils ) et souriaient d'un air maniaque, pensant probablement déjà à toutes les nouvelles farces qui allaient s'abattre sur Poudlard.

Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à s'éclipser, prétextant des plans machiavéliques à mettre en place mais ni Harry, ni Hadrian ne loupa le clin d'oeil que lui envoyèrent les jumeaux. Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles alors que Hadrian secouait la tête avec une tendre exaspération, avant d'offrir sa main au plus jeune.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison derrière mon invocation soudaine mais je ne suis pas pressé. Tu viens ? »

Harry considéra un instant la main tendue. 'Envoyez celui qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis.'

Il savait bien sûr, qu'il fallait être précis dans ce genre de rituel et que le résultat pouvait toujours être inattendu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un autre lui mais, en même temps... Qui d'autre pourrait l'aimer sans jamais songer, rien qu'un peu, à son statut de Survivant ? Hadrian... Hadrian pouvait l'aimer ainsi; il savait probablement déjà que c'était ce que Harry voulait parce qu'il l'avait désiré lui aussi avant.

Hadrian était probablement le meilleur choix possible.

Harry prit la main tendue et fut récompensé d'un sourire aveuglant.

Il ne regretta pas son choix.

* * *

1/ _Cette prière a été prise d'un téléfilm américain que je n'ai que moyennement apprécié mais dont les rituels étaient intéressants. __Mystères à Salem Falls__ ou quelque chose comme ça_.

2/ _Citation de la Reine dans __Blanche Neige__.**  
**_


End file.
